


Futanari Muscle Girls 3

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum inside vagina, F/F, Futanari, Muscle Girl, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum inside anus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo





	Futanari Muscle Girls 3

Tooty finished the Summoning Ritual preparations. She played her piccolo, causing a dark wind to blow in her room. The atmosphere of evil was strong in the room. The dark wind became a figure. It was no other than Futanari Muscle Girl Demon Overlord Etna.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Etna snapped. "Why did you summon me, the Almighty Etna?"  
Tooty kneeled before Etna. Tooty is a young adult, living out her days in peace. Banjo and Kazooie sacrificed themselves to stop Grunty once and for all.  
"I summoned you to make a request," Tooty began. "I wish for you to ressurect Banjo and Kazooie."  
Etna scoffed. "Why should I listen to you? Unless you give me something I want, I don't have to do jack shit."  
Tooty began to cry. "Please, I beg of you! I'll do anything to get you to ressurect my brother! Say what you want, I'll get it." Tooty's tears began to flow down her face.  
Etna had sonething on her mind. "You have a nice rack."  
"Huh?" Tooty asked.  
"Let me fuck you and I'll bring back the bear and bird." Etna said with a grin.  
"No way!" Tooty exclaimed. "I'm not a slut like Cooking Mama! I heard she took three dicks at once."  
Etna sighed. "If you refuse my offer, I shall take my leave and the bird and bear stay dead."  
Tooty sighed. "You win."  
Etna grinned. "This will be the first time I fucked an anthromorph."  
Tooty's heart dropped. She had to have sex with Overlord Etna. She prayed that this will be over soon.  
Tooty began to undress. She took off her red shirt with the star on it to reveal het pink bra. She off the bra off to reveal her young breasts. She blushed when Etna stared at them.  
She slowly took off her purple yoga pants to reveal pink panties. Etna personally took Tooty's panties off. Tooty blushed even more.  
"You seem embrassed," Etna said. "But don't worry. I'll fuck you gently."  
Etna put her index finger inside off Tooty's pussy. She started to finger her, causing Tooty's pussy to become wet. Etna's finger was covered in vaginal juices.  
"Wow, I barely touched your pussy and you are already wet," Etna teased. "You say you're not a slut, but your pussy tells me otherwise."  
Tooty couldn't deny it. Although she said she didn't want to have sex with Etna, she was aroused by Etna's cock and giant breasts. Tooty was silent.  
Etna pulled out a black dildo. She shoved it inside of Tooty's pussy. Tooty let out a loud moan, then quickly covered her mouth to hid her pleasure.  
"It's too late," Etna said. "I heard your moan. You want to suck my giant cock and lick my balls, don't ya Tooty?"  
"No," Tooty lied.  
Etna pulled the dildo out of Tooty's pussy and put her dick inside of Tooty's mouth, much to Tooty's suprise.  
Tooty slowly sucked on Etna's cock. Tooty found herself fingering her vagina with one hand and jerking Etna's dick with the other. Tooty couldn't control her urges. She wanted to fuck badly.  
"Suck it," Etna said. "Suck and drink all of my cum. You want my dick inside of you, don't you?"  
Tooty finally gave in. She really wanted that dick inside of her. Tooty continued continued to suck on Etna's dick until Etna blew her load inside of Tooty's mouth.Tooty, like she was instructed to do, swallowed the cum inside of her mouth.  
"That's good," Etna said. "Spread those legs."  
Tooty opened her legs to reveal her wet pussy. Etna put her dick deep inside of her. While Etna was fucking Tooty, she was making out with her, their tongues wrapping around each other.  
"Oh my fucking god," Tooty thought. "I feel amazing. Her cock entering my pussy feels so good. Her cock tasted delicious. I find it funny she's making out with me even though I just swallowed her cum."  
Etna fucked Tooty even faster. Tooty let out moans in quick sucession. Etna was giving her the best feeling of her life.  
"My fur rubbing against her smooth skin feels so good." Tooty thought. "Her giant balls are slapping against my ass. Gimme those tits!"  
Tooty grabbed Etna's breasts and started to squeeze them. Etna and Tooty's makeout was becoming more furious. The bed was rocking like crazy.  
At last, Etna came inside of Tooty. Tooty could feel her warm cum inside of her. Tooty pulled out Etna's dick and presented her ass.  
"You wanna go anal?" Etna said.  
"Yeah," Tooty said.  
Etna shoved her cock inside of Tooty's asshole. Etna's balls were slapping against Tooty's pussy.  
"My ass is on fire!" Tooty thought. "My whole ass is on fire! I want more. Etna, cum inside of my ass! Her cock feels so good! Fuck me harder and harder!"  
Etna came inside of Tooty's ass. She blew the rest of her white load onto Tooty's buttcheeks.  
"I'll bring back the bird and bear by tomorrow," Etna laughed.  
Tooty not only got her brother ressurected, she got the best dick in her entire life.


End file.
